Join Forces with Russia, da?  America x Russia
by HitachiinElephant
Summary: Our beloved America is challenged to stay out in the wilderness of Finland for a week by Britain. However, he stumbles across the Finland/Russia border and nearly freezes to death in a blizzard... Thank goodness for Russia. Second part added!
1. Chapter 1

Join Forces with Russia, da?

AmericaxRussia Fanfic

"God, America! You're such a pansy!"

Alfred had done it again. He pissed off Britain, most likely by stuffing his face with hamburgers, causing Arthur to point out his growing midsection, which led to fighting. From there, it could go anywhere as the rest of the Allies sat, getting nothing done once again.

"I am not! I'm America the Hero, and heroes can do anything and are afraid of nothing!" _Except really scary movies,_ he added mentally. Thankfully, the only person who knew that secret was his good friend, Japan.

Britain crossed his arms and smirked. "Hm. I bet you can't even survive a week in the wilderness. Maybe not even a day!"

The brunette then had a light bulb moment. If he stayed out in the woods for a whole week, maybe longer, he really _would_ be a hero! And he could prove Britain wrong! He quickly jutted his hand out. "Bet I can last a week." The look on the blond's face made him smile. "If I win, you have to stay at France's house for two weeks. And no more comments on how 'fat' I am, either." Sure, he was gaining a few pounds, but, sheesh, he wasn't that big.

Arthur hesitated a moment, in disbelief still that the nation he once governed would do this. On his own, no less. Figuring he would win, anyway, he took America's hand and shook it confidently. "Deal. But if I win, only fruits, vegetables, and any other _healthy_ snacks for a month."

_What? Has he gone insane? Well at least I have-_

"And no ice cream, either."

_DUDE! I'M DOOMED! HE'S TRYING TO MURDER ME!_

Alfred kept his winning smile, gripping Arthur's hand tighter. "Deal."

A few days later, Britain came over to help America pack for his adventure. He had to take at least five extra hamburgers out, but he lost track after five. He also had to check the bottles put in the bag. He saw Alfred sneak a water bottle full of Coca-Cola inside.

Finally, after at least an hour of packing, unpacking, and scolding, the young man was ready.

"I'm totally gonna win this, Britain. You better start packing for France's house."

Arthur just rolled his eyes and shoved him out the door. "Just get walking. Head to Finland's house and he'll point you towards the woods. There is where you will stay until either me or Finland come to get you."

The blue-eyed one was already walking as he waved his hand in the air. "Yeah, yeah. I got it."

Before long, America was out in the woods. He was coming along pretty well. When he ate all the burgers, he was able to get apples from a tree he found out of luck. It was the first apple he had ever had, and it was so delicious and juicy and sweet! It was also a little cold at times in the woods, but the young adventurer would just snuggle into his sleeping bag and continue to munch his apple.

On day three, however, a bear happened to stumble by America's little camp. Seeing the animal from a distance, he began to pack up. When he finished, he looked up to find the bear, growling lowly in his face. The brunette stumbled back with a scream, then scrambled away when he managed to get back on his feet, running deeper into the woods.

After an hour or two, he was sure he lost the beast, so he rested. "Man, I had to have lost fifty pounds right there! Dude!" After another moment of catching his breath, he stuck his hand in his bag to find another bright red fruit. "At least I still got my apple stash." He smirked and chuckled to himself as he enjoyed the snack.

Later that afternoon, it had begun to snow. The temperature was much lower where he was now. The wind was starting to pick up now, and before he knew it, it had taken away his sleeping bag.

"Hey! Stop blowing, man! I still need that! COME BACK!" Of course, yelling at the wind and/or sleeping bag wouldn't do anything, but the words were just spilling out as he chased after it, leaving his pack behind.

The snow became heavier the farther he went, and it soon turned into a thick white blizzard. The winds whipped at Alfred's back, sometimes almost pushing him to the ground. By this point, the sleeping bag was long out of sight, and he male couldn't figure out the way back. He pulled his usual jacket around him tighter.

Fifteen minutes passed, and he was beginning to lose feeling in his joints. His arms and legs began to tremble violently until his legs gave out and he fell to the snowy ground, shivering like no other.

"B-Britain was r-r-right," he muttered through chattering teeth, "I-I c-c-couldn't survive even a-a few d-days out here…"

A short distance away, a figure was walking through the snow with a smile on his face. He was used to this kind of weather, and this seemed like a nice time for a walk. Until the blizzard turned bad, anyway. The man continued to walk anyway, but began to have second thoughts as he went deeper into the storm.

But before he turned back, he heard something _plop_. He turned back, seeing a dark shaking thing in the snow, slowly turning white as the snow began to cover it. The male went forward towards it to find Alfred. He was shaking like a scared little puppy.

Hearing someone come near him, the brunette looked up. Through the snow, he couldn't really see anything, but anyone would be help for now. "H-H-Hello?" His voice was barely a whisper, his senses dimming from the bitter cold.

A moment passed. Suddenly, he was being picked up and stood on his feet again. He felt an arm holding him up and something being wrapped around his neck. It felt like… Like a cozy scarf. And it was so warm! The freezing male buried his nose into the warmth of the cloth and forced his legs to walk as the other person dragged him along.

After a long walk, Alfred was lead into the person's house. He opened his eyes and went straight for the fireplace, sitting in front of it. "Thanks, man. I almost died out there."

Now that his eyes were open, he saw the scarf. He didn't notice how long it was until now. Or that it was… _Pink_? It looked exactly like…

"No problem." That Russian accent. It had to be! "But why were you out there in the first place? I thought you were staying in Finland's forests."

Alfred turned to see Ivan Braginski, slightly confused. "I was in Finland… Right?"

Russia shook his head as he took a coat exactly like his out of a closet. "You came across the Finland/Russia border, I guess." He handed it to America, who wrapped it tightly around himself.

It made sense. The country of Russia did get pretty cold and have freak blizzards like this all the time. "Guess I did. Well, thanks for saving my butt out there, Russia."

Ivan nodded before heading into his kitchen.

Soon, Alfred had begun to warm up. He could feel the icicles on his body melt away, soaking both his jacket and the one Ivan gave him. He pulled the thicker coat off and set it aside, not wanting to get it too wet. He'd use it later once he dried off.

After a while, he could hear the sound of Ivan's voice oozing from the kitchen. It sounded like some kind of Russian lullaby. It made Alfred smile a bit, as well as making him a little drowsy. America closed his eyes as he enjoyed the soothing melody.

Russia came out and sat by Alfred, handing him a mug. "Here. I made you some Sbiten."

He took the mug and glanced at the older male. "Some _what_?"

The other laughed softly. "Sbiten. It's a Russian drink that's rich in honey and spices. Go on. Try it."

The brunette looked back to the cup of steaming Sbiten. He _did_ like honey… He then shrugged and took a sip. It was so tasty, he could feel his taste buds burning with excitement. Or maybe that was just because it was still hot. Either way, he liked the way it felt in his mouth and how sweet, yet spicy it tasted.

"Dude! This stuff's awesome! Can you teach me how to make it some time?" He looked up to the Russian excitedly.

The other laughed and nodded. "Sure. How about tomorrow after the meeting?"

Alfred smiled and looked back to the fireplace, sipping his Sbiten. He wasn't surprised there was a meeting scheduled without him, most likely by that damn Arthur. Man, he just couldn't get enough of this stuff! "Mind if I have another round?"

Ivan nodded and took the mug back into the kitchen. The song he was singing before returned, making our beloved brunette fall asleep on the floor, snuggled in Russia's coat and scarf.


	2. Chapter 2

When America woke up the next morning, he couldn't remember where he was. He remembered going out in the woods, the wind taking his sleeping bag away, almost dying in the freak blizzard…

"About time you woke up, sleepyhead."

Oh, right! He was at Russia's place. The brunette sat up and stretched, reaching his arms up. "'Morning, Russia," he said as he let out a yawn. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon."

"Noon?" He jumped so quickly, he fell to the floor. It was then Alfred noticed he was moved to the couch before he landed back on the floor just now. "When did I move over here?"

Ivan, who was sitting in a chair next to the couch, raised his hand while smiling as always. "I'm responsible for that one. You looked very uncomfortable on the floor, so I put you on the couch. You seemed happier there."

Just then, America remembered the dream he had that night. He was stuck in another blizzard just like yesterday, only worse. He couldn't even see two inches in front of his nose. Suddenly, he felt someone holding him, almost like a baby. That explains why it felt so real that he was being carried since Russia actually did carry him.

But the next part was the weirdest. He suddenly felt himself being sat on Russia's couch, like he was in reality, but then Ivan kissed his forehead. It was… Strange. Yet, all Alfred did in the dream was smile and blush. Before he knew it, the dream ended with Russia singing him the song from before.

That reminded him… "Hey, Russia. What was the name of the song you were singing last night? In the other room?" The brunette felt a little stupid for asking, but he was curious now.

"Hm? Oh, the lullaby." He sat the book he was reading on the table beside him and leaned back in the chair. "It's a Russian lullaby called _Маленький __Волк__Серый_, or _The Little Grey Wolf_ _Will Come_."

America pulled himself back up onto the couch and lay back on the arm. "Sounds cool. What's it about?"

Russia thought for a moment. He wasn't exactly sure how to explain it. "Well… I guess you could say it's a lot like your _Rock-a-by Baby_ in America. Just listen." He cleared his throat before the words, now in English, spilled from his lips.

"_Baby, baby, rock a by_

_By the edge you mustn't lie_

_Or the little grey wolf will come_

_And will nip you on the tum_

_Drag you off into the wood_

_Underneath the willow root._"

When Ivan finished his song, all Alfred could do was sit and stare in amazement and shock. Shock because, well, it was worse than _Rock-a-by Baby_. And amazement because of his voice. He's never heard Ivan sing before, and he swore that an angel was sitting before him.

Whoa, hold up. Did America just call Russia an _angel_? And the dream… Was that a sign of… No, it can't be, can it?

"Alfred?"

For reasons unknown to him, America's heart skipped a beat when Russia said his name, his _real _name. He blinked a few times before he snapped out of his trance. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine… I'm gonna go outside for a minute…"

Russia nodded, but something the hero saw in his eyes made him look a little hurt.

Great, _now_ he was looking at his eyes! He needed fresh air and fast. He grabbed the coat he borrowed last night and went out, finding that the warm, fuzzy coat was too long for Alfred, but not too long to make him stumble all over the place.

Once he was outside, the brunette snuggled deep into the coat. It was still freezing out! How the hell did he survive out here? Couldn't even go out and get fresh air without freezing his berries off! Thank goodness this coat was really thick. Maybe that's how he gets through the winters.

With his nose buried in the fabric of this jacket, all the male could smell was Russia, and he smelled magnificent! It was a very sweet smell, almost like that of the Sbiten from last night, but better. Alfred was still wondering why the hell was so interested in these features of the other, but he stopped thinking about it for now. He just stuck his nose in the cloth and took a good whiff of it, sighing afterwards. He felt like a stalker a little bit.

Soon, he heard the sound of snow being stepped on behind on. Ivan had come to stand beside him, looking out at the warming sun. "Summer will be coming soon to Russia," he sighed, his breath, a visible white puff.

The American looked to the taller being. "What? This place looks like the middle of winter!" He laughed a little, looking back to the snowy ground.

Ivan let out a breath of a laugh, glancing to the brunette. "Not even close. Winter here is much worse. Be happy Britain sent you out in the late spring."

"Britain! Aw, crap." He suddenly remembered the bet. "I'm not gonna have any ice cream for a whole month! This sucks!" He began to pout in the large coat.

The other laughed and shook his head as he rested his hand on America's shoulder. "I'll supply you with ice cream, da? You just have to meet one condition of mine."

"Sure!" He responded quickly. Al would do _anything_ for ice cream! "What do I have to do?"

Ivan looked ahead of them again, slowly stepping a few steps forward. It was as if he was reconsidering the deal. What kind of condition made you reconsider?

"Tell me," he finally spoke, smoothly and clearly. "What are your thoughts on me?"

America froze up. His thoughts on… On _Russia_? How the hell did he…? The blue-eyed male prayed to god he didn't talk in his sleep, which made him wonder what he did say if he did sleeptalk. "Dude… I-I don't know how to answer th-that-"

"Yes, you do, Silly." He turned and smiled sweetly. "You just don't want to tell me." Russia approached the other and rested a hand on his head. "Please… Tell me. I'm curious."

The younger male looked down, hiding his blush. He was right. He did know, but didn't want to admit it. Actually, he wasn't exactly sure how he felt towards Russia… Just that he liked him… A lot. And that's all he knew.

When he got no response, Ivan moved his hand down to Alfred's chin and gently pulled his face up to look at him, making the brunette blush even more. "Close your eyes, look deep into that heart of yours, and tell me what you see."

He wasn't sure if he could do that now. His eyes were glued to Ivan's. They were such a beautiful shade of violet. Enough to hold a sparkle in his eye and make anyone that fell under his spell drown in them. They looked as if they were searching America's own oceans of blue for something, anything to reveal his true feelings and thoughts.

Suddenly, his legs gave out, making his world begin to fall toward the ground. But before he hit the cold fluff, a pair of arms caught him, bringing him back up to stand.

"Alfred? Are you alright?" the Russian asked as he let the younger lean against him.

Just like the last time, Alfred's heart skipped a beat when he heard his name from Ivan. From him, it almost sounded like a song. A lovely, soothing song.

"Ivan," he breathed, watching his breath turn white, then invisible again as he tried the name for the first time, "I had this dream… Where you set me on the couch like you did last night… But… I dreamt you kissed my head, a-and I liked it… Now that I think about it, though… I-I-I'm starting to wish you kissed m-my-"

"Your lips?" That was it. That's exactly what the brunette wanted now.

He looked up at the blond, his eyes begging, pleading for just one try. He had never been kissed, and ever since he was twelve, wanted to know how it felt.

As an answer to his silent plead, Russia closed his eyes and ever so lightly pressed his lips against Alfred's. He was so careful, it was almost as if he was handling fine china, and if he pressed to hard, the male would break. But then again, their lips molded together so perfectly, Ivan had an urge to push a little closer.

All America could do, though, was stand there in shock, wonder, and a mix of hundreds of other emotions. His eyes were wide open, staring at the face of the other. He looked so peaceful and at ease. He wanted to feel that way, too, so the brunette closed his eyes as well. The feeling was so much for him, however, his legs became weak once more and he had to lean against Russia again, deepening the kiss himself. Alfred wrapped his arms around Russia's neck to hold himself up better

Ivan chuckled against those soft, warm lips and pulled back slightly with a smirk. "So, is that how Alfred feels?"

The other nodded sheepishly, looking away again.

"Then Alfred shall meet another condition of mine."

All this, just for ice cream behind Arthur's back? The brunette wasn't sure how much more he could take.

Slowly, the older male tilted his head to kiss just below Alfred's ear and whisper quietly.

"Alfred shall become one with Ivan forever."


End file.
